Jan's Cringe Fanfiction: Reloaded (pt2)
by AxelRocksMySocks
Summary: Well here we are, this is kind of a continuation of my old fanfic but not really... same characters... slightly different story... Yep...
1. Chapter 1

The room is dark as a girl sleeps in her bed, the curtains cascade as something rushes through them but still not a sound was to be heard. A dark cloaked figure stands over the bed, his silhouette jagged and tall... The girl's eyes open wide and startled, as he bellows, "Where is Roxas?! What have you done with him?!"

"Don't kill me! Whoever you are, please! I don't know what you're talking about... or who Roxas is... but I swear I didn't take him!" She shuffled up back onto the headboard of her bed.

He moves in close to her face, nearly nose to nose so they could get a clear look at each other now. His piercing green eyes were sizing her up. He stands up straight again and lets out a mocking sigh.

Tossing a small silver coloured charm on the bed he says sternly, "I found this on your window ledge, what do you know about it?"

"I-I don't know what that is...? I don't think I've ever seen it before..." her cheeks flushed pink after he got so close. "Who are you... why are you in my house- no... in my room? Especially in the middle of the night... are you here to kill me?" She nervously clutched her bedsheets as she sat up against the bed frame.

"Dammit. Calm down." His tone became less stern when he notices that she has no idea what he is talking about. "Look, someone I know is missing and they only clue I have I found outside your window. Let me just have a quick look around and I'll be out of your hair. Deal?" He begins looking around the room before he even finishes his sentence, kind of trailing off and putting himself into some lazy detective mode.

"U-Um... I have a lot of personal things in this room... could I... help you perhaps?" She climbed out of bed to stand near him. "You also never told me who you were. Someone needs to be held accountable for any damages or trouble caused here."

"Yeah ya, whatever " he says to her as he kicks over her dresser and stands leering over the contents. He turns to her with a half-hearted glare and says, "My names Axel. Got it memorized? A-X-E-L."

Her eyes widened at his recklessness. "Hey! You know you can do a thorough search without making my room look like a tornado came through it…. Mr. 'look-at-me-you're-so-dumb-I-gotta-spell-it-out-for-you' !" She grabbed his sleeved arm and tugged.

He stands up tall, eyes fierce and fixated on her, stepping forward. "Listen girl!" He continues to stride forward looking fiercely into her eyes as she steps back against the wall, "I'm in hurry! Now either point something out in this room that is out if the ordinary or stay out of my way!" He quickly turns away and tosses her bed across the room like it weighed nothing at all. Eyes searching for something... Anything... He's visibly desperate...

"What a jerk you are... you don't care about anything or anyone but yourself ... or this Rock's ass person. I've been nothing but cooperative with you, and you've been nothing but a tyrant! A rude ass jerk who's trashing my god damn room! As if I have money to replace anything! As if I'm not short on funds as it is. I can't stand here and let you trash my room. Make one more violent move and I'll call the police!" She was fuming. Her hands curled into fists and her cheeks were all puffed up. She was very angry, and regardless of seeing his strength it was rather brave to continue to stand up to him.

She didn't look menacing at all though. She was small and looked a little bit grumpy with her cheeks puffed and face all scrunched up.

He turns to look at her fuming at first, but as he sees her face all puffed out and fuming, he can't help but crack a slow smile across his face... which gradually turns into a laugh... He quickly collects himself and turns his gaze to a dark corner as the very shadows begin to stir and move. They begin to come to life as a four fingered clawed hand emerges from the floor. "Get behind me!" He says. A head draws from the ever-darkening shadows. He pulls two bladed discs from under his cloak and they fly with an orange streak and a flash of fire.

She sees the strange creature and gets behind Axel's tall and lanky frame. "What is that thing?!" She shouts anxiously. Her stance becomes defensive as she watches his chakrams dance.

As the blades whirl and slash along the creature's dark skin, shadows begin to seep out from the wounds; strangling any hint of light in the air. "Damn" he mutters, as the upper half of the monster has emerged from the collection of shadows forming a portal. Its head hunched, touching the ceiling, it's hands pressing against the cracking floorboards, pushing up. The house begins to shake, shifting, the ceiling starts to cave. Axel grabs the girl, and moving at speeds she can barely fathom, she finds herself in a tall tree overlooking her home. Except where her bedroom once was there now stands a hulking black beast. It lets out a long howl... Axel is standing next to her, sizing up the situation...

She stood there in complete shock and despair as she watched the scene before her. "It's gone... all of it is gone..." her tears welled up a little in her eyes, and then she felt angry. "Why you filthy rotten no good for anything creature!" She yelled as she tried to shimmy herself down the tree.

"Sheesh, would you chill out already? I just saved your life you know." He looks at her with a devilish grin struggling down the tree and says, "... Or would you prefer if I put you back there?" He looks back at the creature, wondering if this has something to do with the disappearance of Roxas...

She ungracefully fell the last bit of the way down the tree and onto her butt. "ACK." She got up and brushed her self off and started running towards the monster. She yelled "thank you but this monster is a pain in my ass!"

He shouts, "Hey! What are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?!" _"What is this girl's deal?"_ He says to himself and put hand to his face slightly hanging his head. Moments later he leaps off the branch and lands in front of her saying, "Look, why don't you just back away, I got this guy and I don't need you getting in the way!" He grins that cocky smirk again...

"Ugh fine, you're ridiculous!" She huffed and turned away to march back to the bottom of the tree and plopped down in front of it her arms crossed. She was making a grumpy face again.

He couldn't help but smile as he vaulted towards the creature, and then wondered what ever compelled him to protect her. He quickly dismisses it as some old habit and focused on his task at hand. In a brilliant spectacle of fire and shadow the creature fades away. Even the shadowy portal was gone, and Axel was standing over the scorched earth that was he'd back yard wondering how this happened and what this could mean...


	2. Chapter 2

"Something supernatural is going on here... but I have nothing left..." she sighed cradling her head in her hands.

"God... what am I going to do...it's all gone. I have nothing..." the tears started to well up again.

"Hey, would you stop already? Sheesh, you are annoying..." He says walking back over to her, "Just be glad that you are alive." His cockiness is palpable at this point, and there is a definite aroma of not caring on his tone.

"Look, it's not safe here. You should probably stick with me until I can figure out what the Hell is going on." He says as his eyes were still fixated on the scorched earth and rubble the lay before them.

"Whatever... as if I have any reason to live anymore. Why are you so stone-cold and heartless? Just leave me here to die…" She turned away stubbornly, arms crossed.

He can't help but smirk at the term 'heartless' and says, "Yeah, I may be heartless, but it is this heartless bastard that's gonna keep you alive! Now come on, before another one of the truly heartless show up." He begins walking away without as much as a glance back.

She stubbornly stayed put in her spot. She was feeling too many emotions at once, it was unbearable. She felt sadness, confusions, denial, anger and hysteria... She couldn't even figure out which of those to express. She buried her head in her hands. "Fuck..." she murmured.

He looks back at her, muttering "Aww, Hell!" under his breath. He couldn't just leave her there to die... Though he didn't know why...

"Look, more than likely there is gonna be more of those things and when they do you will make fine prey... So if you could hurry up this whole pity party before you get us both killed, that'd be much appreciated."

It was visible he had no idea what to say in this scenario and despite all his strength, he couldn't figure out why he seemed so weak at this moment...

It was visible she was emotionally hurt. But, she unwillingly got up and trudged over. She couldn't make eye contact with him and remained silent.

He sighs saying, "Look, you think I wanna baby sit you either?" He leans in close, looking her in the face, noticing her tears for the first time. "What a pain" he says, "just stay close to me, I feel somewhat responsible for you now..."

She has no response to this and just looks away while wiping her tears. She begins to shuffle behind him signaling that she will follow along.

He can't help but wonder how she feels even though he could never hope to understand. He looks back expecting to see some answer, but he finds none. He continues walking leading the way.

He wanted to speak with her, try to tell her he will protect her... But he couldn't find the words...

She looked around. Everything seemed so desolate. Habitually, she got nervous and went to cling onto his sleeve.

"Where are we going...?" She murmured.

He isn't sure how to feel about her tugging at his sleeve, but his mind is too preoccupied to care. This world is strange to him, but he would never let on how truly lost he is...

He half passed looks back and says, "is it always this quiet?" His eyes return forward before her response.

"...it isn't... no..." she whispers as she's still holding onto his sleeve. "...you didn't answer me... where are we going?"

He shrugs and says, "Higher ground, I need to see more..." he gestures at a tall building in the distance, never looking back. He is not sure what to feel from this warmth on his sleeve, but somewhere deep down, he likes it. It reminds him of something he has long since forgotten.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay... lead the way then…" she withdraws her hand from his sleeve and curls up into a closed off gestural position with her arms. She continues to follow behind him.

"Hey" he still doesn't look back, "This probably goes without saying, but what happened wasn't your fault..." He goes silent again, still walking.

She's quiet for a long period of time before murmuring "...I'm sorry for over reacting... I just lost everything and I probably would've been dead right now if it weren't for you." She sighs. "Sorry I can't be more useful… I don't know why you're keeping me around..."

He looks back and with a sly grin and a poor attempt at humor and says, "I don't either... "He chuckles. But he honestly doesn't know what is compelling him to keep watch over her, but he is not willing to let her go off on her own. They reach the building and he says, "Want a lift?" The sly grin crosses his face again, this time more mischievous.

"A lift? Aren't we going to just walk up there?" She asked, confused. She looked up at the building it was fairly tall. "I mean... there might even be an elevator..."

"I'm in a hurry here" he says, and without a moment's notice, he scoops her up and begins to bound his way up the side of the building.

"WH-What?! How are you doing this?!" She instantly felt butterflies in her stomach. "Where are we going?"

They come to a stop at the top of the building, and the view is incredible. "I told you, higher ground." He is still cradling her in his arms and is gazing out into the distance, surveying the area.

In his arms she felt comfort for some reason. She began to blush lightly. "What are you looking for, exactly...?" She bit her lip. Despite him being a huge asshole, she couldn't help but really like being held. She scolded herself internally for being so naive.

He didn't reply because he didn't really know the answer, he was just looking for anything that might help him put this all together. He made a motion of slowly putting her down, and despite his hardened mannerism, he was very gentle in lowering her. When she was on her own feet, he sat down in frustration, wondering what the Hell was happening.

She noticed his frustration and lightly pat his back. "Um... hey..." her eyes darted back and forth nervously. "We can get through this together..." she shuffled her feet a little and braced herself for a cold hearted response.

He is surprised by her change in attitude towards him, looks her in the eye and gives her a light and warm smile. It almost felt strange to him, but he found himself enjoying their time together. He then turned back and the smile faded just as quickly.

Her heart leapt a little seeing him smile that way. His smile was so beautiful and charming, she was actually taken aback by it. She couldn't help but notice his gorgeous eyes either. "Tch…" she made a noise to herself, under her breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometime in silence passes and the cold air continues to lightly blow as they sit there. He is still fixated on scanning the darkness of the night. He asks, "Do you have any idea why a gigantic Heartless would be drawn to where you were sleeping?" He wasn't expecting her to know, he was mostly just trying to gauge his response...

"Maybe because I have a strong heart?" She muttered under her breath. "I thought maybe you were just drawn to me while I was sleeping…" she mumbled out a joking sassy response shortly after.

"You really are clueless, huh?" He snickered a bit, playfully. "You're shivering, are you cold?"

"I'm fine." She huffed as she covered herself by crossing her arms. She turned away stubbornly as she thought about how she hated how much she liked being playful with him.

While turning the other way, she suddenly gets hit with a warm and heavy coat. "Put that on. It'd be a waste of my time if I went through all this trouble only to have you die from the cold." His tone is mocking, but there is a slight overtone of genuine concern.

She stubbornly puts on the jacket, and it is obviously way too big. Besides, she was rather short compared to his height. The jacket was warm, and she ended up snuggling into it. It smelled like him… his scent was all over it. She found that she really liked the smell… and that pissed her off.

He sees her all bundled up and can't help but think she is kinda cute, a nuisance, but a cute one that he is starting to enjoy having around. Some time passes and his eyes turn towards the horizon as the sun begins to rise, his face relaxes a bit and he begins to watch the sun rise. He enjoys the warmth on his face and again gets the sensation of something he has long forgotten. He looks back at the girl and says, "You never told me, what's your name anyway?"

She mumbles sleepily but sharply, "You never asked, so I thought you didn't give a shit". She chuckled softly and sighed. "My name, if it concerns you, is Riven"

He can't help but chuckle at the way she is being so resistant to him. He liked the strength she was displaying, and the fire in her heart made him feel comfortable. He nudged himself closer to her, to the point they were almost touching. He has an urge to put an arm around her, but quickly dismisses it as his own weakness and buries the sensation.

"So, what's the name of this place?" His eyes are back on the sunrise, though his attempt at small talk is poor at best.

"Hey. I thought you said that you didn't want to waste time… Here you are wasting it on small talk…" she laughed and kept her gaze set on the sunrise as she spoke, still bundled up cozily in his jacket.

"Yeah, well… we may as well talk and kill some time while we wait for something to happen." His reasoning was sound, though he was not very convincing.

"Why are we waiting? I'm surprised you haven't suggested anything else to kill time... "she giggled mischievously. "But I guess you're not that kind of guy…"

He looks at her clueless, not sure what she was implying. He shrugs, acting like he understood and looks back at the sunrise. He says, "Well, what do you suggest we do?"

She leaned over to him playfully and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell me you don't know what I was implying…" Her breath was warm against his face in the chilly early morning. She laughed as she withdrew herself from his personal space. "Well I'm usually not up at this time of day, so I don't have much of a suggestion for you..."

He gets a strange tingle when she leans in close, his posture becomes more relaxed and he feels strangely comfortable. Suddenly he begins to turn red and stands up quickly when he realizes her implication. "That's... Um... Not really... Umm... "He was visibly flustered, unsure of these feelings.

She loves his flustered reaction and in response has the biggest grin. She then bursts into a laughing fit, and was rolling over onto her sides.

His face twisted into a scowl, "Hey, what's so damn funny?"

"You! Grumpy pants! …Your face changed color to almost match your hair!" She laughed a little until she calmed down a bit and held her sides. She wouldn't admit it loud, but he was super cute when he was flustered.

"Aww geez" he put a hand on the back of his neck, turning away to hide his face. He didn't want anyone to see him like that, but he liked to hear her laugh. It made him comfortable.

She laughed some more, a little more softly this time. "So... what's the plan, boss?" She said as she stood up so she wasn't so far from his level.

"I'm not sure" he said, "I was expecting something else to happen, but it's been far too quiet." He trailed off and lost himself in thought for a moment. Then, turning back to her he says, "We will linger here for a little while longer and if nothing happens then we go hunting." A monstrous grin comes across his face, toothy and full of excitement about what is to come.


	5. Chapter 5

"H-Hunting...?" She was confused. What could he have possibly meant by that?

Slightly bored, she hid in his large coat and put the hood on. "Heeheehee..." she laughed mischievously while hidden in the coat.

He couldn't help but laugh at her playfulness. Quietly at first, then gradually louder as he felt a warm sensation overtake him. He wasn't sure about the effect this girl was having on him, but a part of him liked it...

She flailed the jackets loose arms around while making some whooshing noises. Lightly slapping him with them in a child-like manner.

He summons his chakrams, "Is this a challenge?!"

His natural fierceness hid his poor attempt at a joke. Hands still ablaze, he laughs loudly and smiles at her in a gentle manner.

She doesn't respond, but playfully continues to slap at him with the sleeves.

"Bah" he sighed and put his palm on her head, holding her away at arm's reach and chuckles, as her playful swings catch nothing but air.

"Hmph" she huffs as she finally stops and steps back.

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Now that he had no jacket on, she paid more attention to the details of his figure and physique.

He decides to ignore the question because he himself is still unsure. He sits down still looking around as if to spot something. He doesn't remember ever being so unsure and uneasy. He wants to find Roxas, but right now this strange girl is the only clue he has. The whole situation wasn't making any sense to him right now... 'What would Roxas do?' he thought, looking up at the now orange clouds... He was visibly troubled.

"Hey. What's up? What's on your mind?" She asked poking at his shoulder.

"It's nothing" he says, wondering if he is just imagining things or if she was actually warming up to him.

She groaned. "Guess I gotta make things more interesting then…"

Without a seconds warning, she pounced onto him.

He doesn't resist, wondering what she was up to and was somewhat curious where this was going.

"I wonder, are you ticklish at all?" Her hands poked and lightly scratched around his body, searching for a weak spot.

He has no response, he just gazes blankly at her laying on top of him, and asks, "What are you doing?

"Hmm.. guess not… How about this...?" she ignored his question and lowered herself down so her mouth was almost touching his neck below his jawline.

He doesn't know how to react, and waits to see what she does next.

She nibbles at his skin softly, her cheeks flushed, and eyes closed as she waited for any sort of reaction.

He puts his hands on her hips, holding her in place for a second before sitting himself up. With his eyes locked into hers, he leans in, his lips within inches of hers… his eyes begin to close.

Then he pauses for a second and he pulls away.

Her face immediately turns fully red and she scrambles off of him.

"UM. SO . ABOUT THAT HUNTING YOU WERE UHM... TALKING ABOUT... UH... EARLIER..." She turned away, stuttering her words, trying to make out a sentence. She scratched her head nervously and felt very hot in the face.

Unbeknownst to her, he is also flustered, trying his best not to show it. He stands up and says "Yeah, let's stop by your house though, I'm sure you'd like to grab some things… if they are still there. Perhaps change into something more appropriate?" He eyes her up, and looks at his coat.

"Let's go, nothing I can see is happening here."


	6. Chapter 6

She stood in silence for a moment before speaking up, "I thought everything was destroyed...thanks to that...thing..." Her expression then darkens before responding to him, "Okay... let's go then..."

"Would you prefer to take the stairs this time?" He chuckles directing her attention to the door.

"no. ..." she mumbled.

He smiles, scoops her up and takes a running jump off of the roof. The ground starts racing towards them. As graceful as a cat, he lands barely making a noise. She's in his arms, still astounded by this feat, and can't help but crack a smile.

He begins bounding from rooftop to rooftop, they reach her partially rubble home in no time at all.

At this point she doesn't know what to say, her emotions flooding back at the sight of her home.

He puts her down gently, and stays standing strong where he is, watching. Almost studying her.

She takes a step forward, and slowly approaches her home. She brushes her hand along some of the rubble. As she does this, he follows her, staying close by just in case something happens to her... He feels he must watch... For some reason beyond his control.

"I doubt I'll find anything here in tact" she sighed while looking around.

"Hey, did you find anything?" He said, hoping for a clue in his case but fully knowing how unlikely that would be. He kicked around some debris looking for the silver charm he had found earlier that went missing.

"Can you... help me find some stuff... maybe?" She turned to look at him with pleading eyes.

He shrugs and asks "What are you looking for?"

"Well... you know... clothes and what not... like you said..." she twiddled her fingers.

He reaches down and somehow manages to pull out a tiny pair of lacey underwear. Clueless he says, "Like this?"

Her face immediately turns red. Of course that's the first thing he'd find. She quickly goes to snatch it from him.

He plasters a grin on his face, proud, like he found the one thing she couldn't live without... Still absolutely clueless.

"God... ugh... maybe just...leave it to me...?" she fumbled and stuffed the underwear away before scrambling to find something else in the rubble.

"Hey, what's this thing..." she turned to reveal a silver charm in her hand.

"Gimme that!" He snatches it out of her hand before she can even flinch and stuffs it into his pocket. "That belongs to..." He pauses mumbles, " ... Someone..."

She froze. "Um...okay then... " She then turned around and continued searching. "Ugh! How come the only god damn thing we've found was one PANTY?!"

He tosses aside more debris and stumbles on a dresser only partially broken, he pitches it beside her and it smashes it, spilling out any remaining contents at her feet. "Anything in there you need?"

She raised a brow at his unnecessary violence, but then responds. "Hmm... yes this is good. At least I'll have clothes… But I need a bag..." she looked around and rummaged for a bag or backpack.

While she searches, he continued to survey the area and keep a watchful eye on her. She then grabbed a bag from under some debris, and stuffed as much clothing as she could in there. Anything else of importance she stuffed in as well.

"All set?" He asked, as he looked out the massive gap in the roof and walls around them.

Suddenly she ran into him and hugged him. Her face to his chest, he felt it dampen a little.

He wrapped his arms around her, awkward at first, but soon both of them fell into the comfort of an embrace.

She was crying, but he could only tell by the wetness of his shirt, her sniffles, and the quick rise and fall of her shoulders.

He continued to hold her close until she felt the need to pull away.

She started to pull away feeling embarrassed, wiping her face. "Let's go…" she said softly, pretending like nothing was wrong.

Before she pulled away too quickly, he held her a little and said, "Sure... Let's go..." There was something else he wanted to say, but he couldn't find the words.

"Well, what are you waiting for...? Lead the way..."

She couldn't look at him.

She hated how attracted she was to him and how he gave her butterflies… how he smelt...

Her thoughts pestered her in this moment.

He could only smile faintly and asked, "You know this area, right? Is there a place to get Sea Salt Ice cream?" He wasn't sure how, but he felt like this might lead him to Roxas, something tugged at him internally. It was a long shot, but he was desperate.

"Sea salt ice cream? I've never heard of that flavor... I feel like that's something you'd have to make from recipe... Where did you come from...? If we go back to where you came from, you could probably find some..." she scratched her head. _What a strange foreign flavor._

He laughed, "Pretty much another world." Giving her a look full of mischief and secrets.

"Why don't we go there?" She asked. She was very curious about the thought of another world existing outside her own, and the thought excited her.

"Easier said than done." He stated, "To be honest, I think I may be trapped here for now." His look shifted from mischief to a 1000 mile gaze that seemed pierce through countless dimensions.

_Roxas just might be the key. _He couldn't help but crack a slight grin at that moment, like he was overly proud of his little quip.

"Well.. I don't know how you expect to find your ice-cream then..." she crossed her arms. "What's the next closest flavor...? Do you like any other kind of ice-cream?" Her eyes sparkled, she was just thinking about her darling mint chocolate chip.

"It's alright I guess, don't worry about it" he said, mind still troubled by what his next move is going to be.

She was a bit disheartened upon hearing what he had to say. _Guess I'm not getting my favorite ice cream today… _

"Well okay then, let's do something... we shouldn't be loafing around all day..." she sighed.

"Fine... Whatever, I'm not getting any luck with clues now anyway... Where's the nearest ice-cream place?" His defeated sigh was heavy, but he followed it up with a light smile. "Lead the way..." He motioned with his hand

Her face lit up with excitement. _We are getting ice-cream!_

"Yes! This way!" She grabbed his hand hurriedly and tugged him along to the nearest ice cream store.


	7. Chapter 7

He walks behind her hand being pulled and can't help but notice her still wearing his coat... He thinks about asking for it back, but decides that right now he is enjoying holding her hand more, and allows her to keep leading him along.

Once in the store, she brought him up to look at the ice cream selections. "I'm not sure what sea salt ice cream tastes like... but maybe you'll find something you like here?"

He laughed quite loudly... "That's not really the point... But whatever..." _He's not here either… _He trails off mumbling to himself. The store is completely deserted (lol ice cream pun) but it is still unlocked and the power is working.

"Can you grab me some... mint chocooooooo…" she bit her lip in excitement and lightly bounced up and down like a small child.

"Huh? ... Do I look like a servant to you?" He gives her a cold look... But quickly drops it seeing the excitement in her eyes."…Aww dammit."

He proceeds, slowly walking behind the counter, grabbing the whole bucket labelled 'Mint Chocolate Chip', and holds it out to her.

"What? The whole thing? You're silly..." she takes the tub from him and puts it back, taking the ice-cream scoop and scoops 3 scoops of it into a cup.

"Whatever" he scoffs looking away, "I don't see why you couldn't do that yourself originally." He sticks his tongue out at her mockingly.

"Cuz... I wanted you to do it..." she laughed and grabbed a spoon before going to sit down.

He walks over to the table and sits down with a lazy plop. "So, you got your clothes now, you gonna give me my coat back any time soon?" He looks at her with an inquisitive gaze. Then leans back in his chair and says "It's not yours to keep you know…"

After putting a spoonful in her mouth, her eyes widened and she swallowed her ice cream quickly. "Oh sorry! I didn't really ask for it anyways... " She stuck the spoon in the cup and stripped herself off the jacket. She threw it at him afterwards.

"Yeah yeah..." He couldn't help but look at her while she took it off, he never really got a proper look at her in the shorts and top that she was wearing in her bedroom. But now, he could not help himself from staring.

Her top was loose, but she was noticeably not wearing a bra. Her boobs were clearly perky given the shape that was held from what he could see. She didn't notice him staring and delightfully went for another mouthful of ice-cream.

He soon catches himself gawking and turns his head to look out the window, playing it off like nothing. He thinks to himself, and reflects on today; how he awoke in this place after Roxas went missing, the giant heartless, and this strange girl... He turns and watches her eat for a few moments, then remembers the moment on the rooftop not so long ago. His face flushes at the thought as he continues to look out the window.

Not before long she called out to him after finishing her ice cream. "Hey spacey… everything is awfully quiet and deserted here... isn't that weird to you?"

"Is it? I've seen a lot of places like this, I guess you just learn to not be surprised by anything... Where would it not be deserted normally? I'm open to ideas at this point..." He doesn't want to come right out and say it, but he is at a loss, and doesn't know what his next move should be.

"Well ... I'm figuring this place is a ghost town... I don't know where everyone went… if they're dead or what...but my guess is we can have anything we want around here... why not enjoy it?" She stood up with a bit of energy, and walked to the door before turning her head to look back at him. "You coming?"

He wasn't sure what she was up to, but he got up to follow her nodding his head.


	8. Chapter 8

After stepping outside, she noticed the sun has already begun setting.

"Oh… well looks like it has gotten a bit late... let's find a place to stay the night…"she stopped and turned to him.

"Where to?" He asks.

"You pick. I'll follow." She pushed him a little.

"What?! I don't know this place!" He throws his arms up wildly, not knowing what to do or say. "Umm..." He scratches his chin looking around like the answer was going to jump out and points to a random clothing store down the street, "There?"

She laughed loudly. "Oh my goodness, yes… let's stay in a clothing store..." she mocked sarcastically.

"Oh my, you're hopeless..." she laughed as she dragged him along to a nearby hotel.

He grumbled the whole way to the hotel, "You're hopeless... Who does she think is hopeless here..." mumbling under his breath.

Walking into the hotel, she went behind the front desk and grabbed a room key. She led him down the hallway to a room that matched the key number.

"Okay grumbly pants, we're staying here tonight." She says as she opened the door to the room.

He stands in the doorway behind her as she enters. Surveying the room and making sure to keep an eye on her. For safety purposes… of course.

She turns around to look at him, "Well what are you standing there for? You going to come in?" She crossed her arms. "Hurry in and lock the door. Just in case..."

He steps into the room and shuts the door, "So, which bed do you want?"

His head was not facing her, he was looking at the wall for some reason…

"Doesn't matter to me. Why? You don't want to share?" She asked playfully. "You can decide while I get ready for bed." She headed into the bathroom with her bag and locked the door behind her.

He walks over to the nearest bed and falls into it, laying back and closing his eyes, still listening just in case.

After what sounds like brushing of teeth, she comes out. She had put a light sports bra on underneath her top. She sees him lying in the bed, and walks over to sit on the other one. She sat down and looked at him, grinning slightly.

He opens one eye and glances at her, his hands behind his mess of hair, "What are you thinking?" His voice was wavering like some foreboding sense of what's to come caught the tip of his tongue, if only for a second.

"Oh… nothing. Goodnight." She moved to slip under the covers and turned away.

"Yeah... Goodnight" he decides that he may as well get comfortable and stands up to remove his coat. He removes his boots and shirt too before very loudly jumping on to the bed. He doesn't bother with covers he just starts sprawling out.

She shuffles around under the covers, and after a while she turns back around. "You...want to turn off the lights...?" She tried not to stare at him too much after finally noticing his bare torso.

He groans, "Alright..." And gets up to turn off the light.

She stares at his bare back as he walks to the switch, and quickly sneaks into his bed and slides under the covers, biting her lip.

He flips the switch and turns back groggily, walks over to the other bed and falls onto it.

He looks back at his old bed that she snuck into and says, "You're not that quiet you know." He lets out a teasing laugh and sticks his tongue out at the pile of blanket on his former bed.

"Tch..." she grumbled and rolled over to turn away. She curled up in the blanket grumpily.

"I'm not gonna let you get the jump on me, I am the Wind of the Dancing Flame after all, _got it memorized?_" He gave a little chuckle before dropping his head back into his hands and closing his eyes.

She huffed and curled up more. She couldn't find the will to sleep, it just wouldn't come. She shuffled around under the covers uncomfortably. She sighed deeply and shoved her head under a pillow in frustration.

At this point he begins snoring, very faintly at first. Then slowly a little louder.

It became apparent she probably wasn't going to sleep that night. Once again. She grunted in more frustration and shot up from under her pillow and covers. She then petered out over to his bed and observed him.

He continued to lay there unmoving, chest slowly raising and lowering, hands still behind his head. One knee up with the foot on the bed, the other leg hanging off.

She slowly inched onto the bed, cautious and waiting for movement. She was finally beside him now, as she continued to slowly inch closer to just brush his skin with hers.

He takes a deep breath and stirs slightly, but continues sleeping.

She froze until he stopped moving before she gently curled into him. He was very warm, as if there were gentle waves of heat being emitted from his body. No wonder he didn't need blankets.

In a split second he reacts, stirring awake, quickly scooping her up, and holding her above him with his hands on her hips. "What kind of mischief are you up to now?" He says somewhat chuckling in that mocking tone, just more groggy this time. His grip on her feels strong, but gentle.

She's surprised by this quick movement, staring at him wide eyed. She suddenly evaluates her position _and his grip_, and immediately her cheeks flush a deep pink.

"I...Um..." she couldn't explain herself to him.

He laughs at her getting flustered. "Relax" he says, "It's not like you could hurt me if you tried".

He then lowers her down next to him, "I didn't wanna startle you too badly, just thought it might be worth a laugh. If you are cold, you are fine to stay in this bed with me"

At his comment her cheeks flush even more. "Um...yes. Okay..." she awkwardly returns to her previous position before he had woken up. He puts an arm around her and pulls her in to use his shoulder as a pillow.

Her heart beats rapid, as he does this. She has a hard time controlling her excitement and the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

His breathing begins to slow again, as he finding this to be very comfortable. She can feel his muscles relaxing against her, smiling as she did. It made her happy.

She soon grows comfortable too, her leg habitually moving onto him. But shortly after, his scent overwhelms her. The feeling of being close to him; especially with his bare torso, drives her nuts. She bit her lip in a bit of frustration.

At this point, he is dosing off… his head slowly drifts until his cheek is gently nestled against her head.

She squirms a little, her feelings growing more and more troublesome. She caresses his chest and feels the soft skin as she trailed downwards. She then mentally slapped herself, and brought her hand back close to her body. She bit her lip harder, and breathed heavily.

She squirmed a bit more. She was far from tired. There was another feeling keeping her awake, and she internally scolded herself for it. Why did she have to be so attracted to him? Secondly, why did he have to be so attractive in the first place? He was a cold heartless jerk, but in the short time they spent together it seemed to her like that wasn't truly the case. This pestered her, and her feelings frustrated her even more.


End file.
